


Samifer PWP

by damiensirius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Instagram Prompt, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Porn, Prompt Fic, Samifer - Freeform, Secret Relationship, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I missed you too, y’know?” Lucifer murmured lowly and peppered Sam’s chest with kissed. “You’ve been busy <em>all</em> week. Left me a lot of time to think about all the things I’d like to do with you once we finally see us again.”<br/>Groaning quietly, Sam pressed his hips forward when Lucifer opened them and one of his hands slid down inside of them and palmed Sam’s growing erection through his briefs. <br/>“It’s a really hard decision, you know?” Lucifer smirked when Sam moaned and his eyes fluttered shut. “There are so many possibilities…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samifer PWP

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt I got on my IG account for Samifer smut  
> I couldn't come up with a title so yeah.   
> I hope you enjoy it.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean asked him and offered him a beer.   
“Yeah, I- I’m good,” Sam murmured, but shook his head at the beer.   
“Sure?”  
Sam nodded, although it wasn’t really the truth. Already the whole day he’d been feeling very jittery and nervous and he knew exactly what would help him right now.   
Actually though… since Dean and him and solved their case today, there was no reason why he shouldn’t get what he craved.   
“You know what? I, uh, I think I’m gonna go out,” he said then and stood up.   
“Really? Again? You’re going out often lately.”  
Sam frowned. “That’s not true. I haven’t been out in like a week.” _A fucking everlasting week._ But as he said it, he already realized that it still looked like a lot, since after all, Dean didn’t know it was always the same person he met.   
“You know what I mean,” Dean said. “Who are you meeting all the time?”  
“No one,” Sam laid, but he said it too hastily.   
“Yeah, sure. So how’s no one? She nice?”  
Sam winced slightly at the female pronoun, but he couldn’t get himself to correct Dean.   
“Luci’s… great,” he just said.   
“Lucy?”   
Just as Sam had hoped, Dean didn’t make the (admittedly very hard to find) connection that Sam hadn’t meant ‘Lucy’ as in the women’s name, but ‘Luci’ as in short for Lucifer.   
“Yeah.” So, I… I’m gonna go then.”  
“Wait, is it… something serious?” Dean asked him and raised an eyebrow.   
Sam hesitated. He couldn’t say ‘yes’, because what if Dean would want to meet Luc _y_? But if he said no, then he’d have to think of a new excuse soon.   
“I, uh… I don’t know,” he said eventually.   
“Alright then. Have fun,” Dean grinned.   
Sam smiled wearily and then grabbed his jacket and left the motel room. He didn’t like this. After everything that had happened between the, lying to Dean and keeping secrets from him was the last thing he wanted. But… how the hell should he tell this to Dean?  
_Hey Dean, you remember Lucifer? Yeah, y’know, the guy because of and with whom I was caught in the pit before I lost my soul. Well, um, guess what, he came back to earth and well, we’re screwing each other and we’re kinda in a relationship now. Nice, huh?  
_ No.   
There was no possibility to tell this to Dean in a way Dean would understand it and until Sam knew one that came pretty close to that, he’d just not say anything.   
As soon as he was out of view from the motel room, he pulled out his phone and dialled the familiar number.   
“Good evening, my love.”  
Sam’s whole body instantly relaxed when he heard the calming sound of the deep voice. “Are you… around?” Sam asked him, his voice shaking from the desire rummaging inside him.   
“Anytime, love. You know that.” Lucifer always stayed close to him and Dean since this whole thing was going on, so he and Sam could meet each other whenever possible.   
“I’ll be there in five,” Sam said concise and ended the phone call. He shove the phone back in his pocket and went to the place Lucifer was staying.   
He’d been here since Sam and Dean had started the case here, although today was the first time since then, that Sam had time to go see him.   
Lucifer opened the door and the second it closed behind Sam again, he tied his arms around Lucifer’s neck and kissed him greedily. Lucifer made a surprised sound in the back of his throat, not having been prepared for Sam’s keen reaction, but in the next moment, his hands laid on Sam’s hips and he pulled him closer, grinding his pelvis forward. He pushed Sam backwards, shoving him against the wall and a groan escaped Sam’s lips when the devil pressed his mouth against his neck, biting lightly, while his cold hands slid under Sam’s shirt and wandered up over his stomach.   
“You missed me?” Lucifer asked, his voice was almost a purr.   
“Yes,” Sam breathed shakily, his back arching off the wall when Lucifer’s fingers found his nipples. Sam’s fingers tangled in Lucifer’s hair and he wanted to pull him closer for a kiss, but Lucifer growled quietly and yanked his hands away from under Sam’s shirt and grabbed his wrists instead.   
“Hands over your head,” he said then. “And keep them there.”  
Sam made a disappointed sound, but then raised his hands and pressed the back of them against the wall over his head. Lucifer’s hands now glided to the hem of Sam’s shirt and he started undoing the buttons. Sam’s whole body trembled whenever Lucifer’s fingers touched his chest ever so lightly and he had to pin his hands against the wall with the back of his head to keep himself from lowering them to touch Lucifer.   
“I missed you too, y’know?” Lucifer murmured lowly and peppered Sam’s chest with kissed. “You’ve been busy _all_ week. Left me a lot of time to think about all the things I’d like to do with you once we finally see us again.”  
Groaning quietly, Sam pressed his hips forward when Lucifer opened them and one of his hands slid down inside of them and palmed Sam’s growing erection through his briefs.   
“It’s a really hard decision, you know?” Lucifer smirked when Sam moaned and his eyes fluttered shut. “There are so many possibilities…”  
He grabbed the waistband of Sam’s jeans and boxer briefs and shove them down to his ankles, helping him out of his shoes, before Sam could step out of the trousers. He didn’t stand up again after it though, but shifted his position, so he kneeled in front of Sam, looking up at him through his lashes.   
Sam could feel Lucifer’s breath brushing against his erection and he really just wanted to grab the back of Lucifer’s head and urge him closer. But he fought down the desire and clenched his fingers into his own hair, so he would keep his hands where they were.   
“ _Please_ Lucifer,” Sam pressed out between clenched teeth when Lucifer didn’t move a single muscle, but just kneeled there and looked up at Sam with a sly glance. He smirked lightly when he heard the begging tone in Sam’s voice and then slowly raised his hands, sliding them up over Sam’s thighs.   
“Don’t,” he said calmly when Sam’s hips thrusted forwards. Sam clenched his jaw and tried to hold himself back; he hadn’t done this on purpose, so he had no idea how he was supposed to hold this back. His thighs were trembling from the effort to hold his body still, but when Lucifer pushed his thighs apart before he leaned closer to press his lips against the inside of them, he couldn’t stop his hips from moving.   
Lucifer snarled and buried his teeth in Sam’s thigh. A yelping sound escaped Sam’s lips, but it turned into a moan the next moment when Lucifer started sucking the exact same spot and his hand wandered closer to Sam’s erection.   
“The second you move your hips,” Lucifer murmured against Sam’s skin, when his fingertips brushed over Sam’s cock. “I’m gonna stop whatever I’m doing.”  
Sam groaned, because he was _really bad_ at things like this, but he also _really did not_ want Lucifer to stop doing _anything_ he was gonna do.   
“It’s just a question of self-control.”  
Sam just snarled (but he held back a sarcastic comment, because he wanted Lucifer to do other things with his mouth than discuss with him) because they both knew that Sam didn’t have _any_ self-control when he was with Lucifer.   
Lucifer’s fingers wrapped around Sam’s erection and his thumb glided over the tip of it. Sam bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop his body from following its instinct and pushing forwards. Slowly, Lucifer started moving his hand and continued spreading delicate kisses all over Sam’s thighs. At first, Sam really managed to keep his hips still, but then suddenly Lucifer bit him again, while at the same time tightened his grip and a moan escaped Sam’s lips and his hips shot forwards.   
“That… wasn’t fair,” he gasped and groaned when Lucifer immediately pulled his hand back.   
“I never said I’d play fair, love,” Lucifer grinned. “Where would be the fun in this?”  
Sam gritted his teeth and waited a few seconds for Lucifer to continue.   
“What now?” he asked when nothing like this happened. “You’re not gonna touch me again?”  
“Oh, I will. You just shouldn’t be so impatient.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow and grinned when Sam cursed under his breath and clenched his jaw. His cock was achingly hard and he just wanted Lucifer to _do something_ for fuck’s sake. But the devil just had too much fun teasing him. He followed the thick vein over the whole length of Sam’s cock with just one finger, stroking it back and forth a few times. The cold touch was driving Sam crazy. He shut his eyes closed and inhaled deeply, restraining his body from moving in any way, to keep his hips still. That worked, but only until Lucifer leaned in and licked the leaking precum off the tip of Sam’s erection. In that moment, Sam’s hand shot out and grabbed Lucifer’s hair tightly, while his hips thrusted forward at the same time, without him being able to suppress either of those things.   
“What am I gonna do with you?” Lucifer said and tsk’ed quietly. “If you don’t follow my orders, then what is the point of continuing?”   
“Fuck,” Sam hissed and tried to loosen his grip in Lucifer’s hair, but without success. “You can’t do this!” Sam’s voice sounded extremely whiny, but there were much more important things to worry about now. Getting Lucifer to let him come, for example.   
“I can’t continue if you don’t follow my orders? Yeah, I thought exactly the same.” Lucifer’s voice sounded innocent, but his eyes glistened mischievously.   
Sam was fairly sure that Lucifer wouldn’t really do this and just not let him come, but as always when they did this, there was this part of him that knew Lucifer wasn’t joking and that he would totally do this, if Sam would just provoke him enough. – Not that Sam ever wanted to do this.   
“C’mon, Lucifer!” Sam groaned impatiently.   
“Hm.” Lucifer leaned back a little bit more – and not Sam’s hand finally slid out of his hair – and shook his head lightly when he looked up at Sam. “Not with that tone of voice.”  
Sam’s head sank back against the wall and he exhaled desperate. This guy was driving him crazy. Lucifer knew exactly that Sam would drop everything in a heartbeat to do whatever Lucifer told him to. Nevertheless, he left no opportunity out to tease Sam whenever he couldn’t. And Lucifer knew exactly which buttons to press.   
“Oh god. _Please_ , Lucifer,” Sam begged then.   
Lucifer scrunched his face. “We talked about this, Sam. Don’t mention my dad. ‘Cause it’s a _real_ mood killer.”  
Sam shut his eyes and cursed internally. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to, but- _fuck_.”   
Before Sam could finish his sentence, Lucifer closed his lips around his cock and started sucking. Sam could hold himself together just enough to raise his right arm above his head again. Now Lucifer grabbed his hips though and held them tightly, which made it a lot easier for Sam to hold still.   
Lucifer’s mouth was as cold as the rest of him and it was an incredibly sensation against the heated skin of Sam’s erection. Sam practically melted against the wall, his eyes fluttered shut and he was completely caught in the feeling of Lucifer’s mouth around his cock. Not much later, he could feel the familiar tightness in his balls, knowing that his climax was close. His eyes rolled back in his head and he couldn’t control the sounds leaving his mouth, but he also knew that Lucifer didn’t mind them (quite the contrary even).  
Lucifer’s fingers dug firmer into his thighs, but the pain just increased the stimulation and brought him closer to the edge. Sam knew that Lucifer could _always_ tell when he was close to his orgasm, so he didn’t even bother to try to hide it. His hips pushed harder against Lucifer’s hands and the devil just growled warningly, a sound that vibrated against Sam’s erection and nearly made his knees give in. But Lucifer’s grip tightened on Sam’s hips and he held him upright. Due to the movement though, Lucifer had taken Sam now even deeper in his mouth and Sam could feel the devil swallowing around him. It was nearly too much and Sam was sure that the next movement of Lucifer would be enough to shoot him over the edge, but then the wetness of Lucifer’s mouth around him was suddenly gone and Sam moaned disappointed, his whole body trembling from being left on the edge like this.   
“Just wait a moment,” Lucifer said and before Sam could even realize what was happening, Lucifer smoothly stood up and walked away. Sam suddenly felt how tired his arms had become and he slowly lowered them, while trying to catch his breath again. The thought of just reaching down and getting himself off found its way to Sam’s mind for a moment, but it wasn’t nearly as tempting as to wait for Lucifer to do it (no matter how frustrating the latter was).   
Not much later though, Lucifer was back again, completely undressed. Something dropped from his hand to the ground when he stood right next to Sam, but before Sam could take a look at what it was, Lucifer turned him around and shove him chest-forward against the wall. Sliding his hands down over Sam’s back, Lucifer pressed his lips on Sam’s shoulder and kissed him gentle. It was a surprising contrast to how Lucifer eagerly circled his hips, grinding his erection against Sam’s ass. Sam moaned out Lucifer’s name, pressing his hips back to increase the friction.   
But then suddenly the touch was gone, because Lucifer stepped back. But before Sam could protest, he felt Lucifer’s presence right behind him again. He heard a clicking sound and a few moments later, Lucifer pressed a slick finger against his hole. Sam moaned and his body arched off the wall and he urged Lucifer’s finger deeper inside him. Lucifer’s left hand grabbed Sam’s hip firmly, his fingernails digging into Sam’s flesh.   
It didn’t need long until Lucifer could add a second finger and a third and until Sam _actually_ would’ve been ready. But Lucifer enjoyed it too much to drag his fingers across Sam’s prostate and keep him on the edge of his climax for an eternity, but without actually letting him come. It was driving Sam mad. Every time Lucifer rubbed his fingertips over his prostate he was _so sure_ that _this time_ he would finally come, but Lucifer could do this way too well and reduced the pressure exactly in the right (or actually more like _wrong_ ) moment without letting Sam come.   
“Are you okay love?” Until Sam heard the worried tone in Lucifer’s voice, he didn’t realize that tears were streaming down over his face. Sam wasn’t _really_ crying, but everything was just really intense right now, so it was probably because of this.   
“I’m fine,” he said and nodded encouragingly to Lucifer.   
“Are you sure? You need to tell me when it’s too much.”  
“I’m good. Don’t worry.”   
“Alright.” Lucifer bent closer and kissed Sam briefly on the lips. When he started moving his fingers again, Sam groaned and leaned his forehead against the wall, grinding his hips back. His legs were trembling and his fingers scraped at the wall, desperately trying to get hole of something, so he wouldn’t drive totally crazy. On the edge of his mind, he realized that he’d started to talk – or much more to beg. He was begging Lucifer to stop with this and finally fuck him, but the devil was merciless. His fingers rotated and twisted endlessly inside Sam, while he kissed and licked Sam’s shoulders and his back, every now and then burying his teeth in Sam’s skin, sending a bolt of electricity through Sam’s whole body. Sam could feel Lucifer’s rapid breath on his skin and from the sounds he made, Sam could tell that Lucifer was starting to get impatient too. But then again, it had already been like this for an eternity now and Lucifer had an incredible self-control so this didn’t have to mean anything.   
“Please Lucifer,” Sam panted, his whole body writhing when he nearly came _once again_. “I’m begging you, please just fuck me. I can’t take this any longer. _Please_.”  
Lucifer growled something Sam couldn’t understand because he was too far gone and didn’t pay enough attention to it, but then the fingers disappeared from inside Sam. Even though he knew what would come now, Sam couldn’t hold back a disappointed moan at the sudden emptiness. In the next moment though, he felt the head of Lucifer’s cock pressing against his entrance, before he thrusted hard and buried himself balls-deep in Sam’s slick hole. They both moaned loud and Lucifer bit down hard on the curve between Sam’s neck and shoulder, starting to rock his hips back and forth, not hitting Sam’s prostate once on purpose. Sam knew he should be thankful for this, because otherwise this would be over way too fast, but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling frustrated too. Lucifer buried his fingers in the hair on the back of Sam’s head, pulling him back and kissing his neck. Sam groaned, because through this, his whole positon changed and the angle with which Lucifer was thrusting into him now was _incredible_. He wouldn’t last much longer. He could feel the orgasm building up again and he knew that this time Lucifer would let him come. His whole body was one huge firework and every touch, every scrape of Lucifer’s teeth across his skin felt so incredibly _intense_ and just moments later, Sam finally came. His whole body trembled heavily, his view blurred and his ears were ringing. Lucifer didn’t stop moving for even a second, he fucked Sam through his orgasm, which made it last forever.   
Lucifer kept thrusting incessantly, until Sam was close to begging him to stop, because he couldn’t take it anymore. But before that point was reached, Sam felt Lucifer coming inside him in hot spurts and his movements slowed down until they eventually stopped completely. For a few minutes they just stood there in silence, Sam leaning against the wall and Lucifer against Sam. Lucifer slid out of him and sank down on the floor, pulling Sam with him.   
“How are you feeling, love?” he asked softly and pressed a kiss on Sam’s temple.   
Sam wasn’t able to get together a proper answer right now, so he just snuggled his head into the curve of Lucifer’s neck. His whole body was buzzing and tingling and although he _did_ feel good actually, he just kind of couldn’t fully calm down.   
Lucifer gently rubbed over his upper arm and held him a bit tighter. “Was it too much?”  
Sam shook his head and entwined his fingers with Lucifer’s. He tried to breathe in the same rhythm as Lucifer, which really helped him to relax. Lucifer’s fingers stroke gently through Sam’s hair and he hummed a quiet melody. Sam’s muscles finally relaxed and he felt himself sinking heavier against Lucifer’s chest.   
“Do you wanna go to bed, love?” Lucifer asked him, when he noticed how tired Sam was getting.   
“I don’t want to get up,” Sam murmured hoarsely – surprised that his voice even worked, to be honest. Lucifer chuckled quietly, but then nudged Sam’s shoulder and helped him get up on his feet. Sam practically stumbled over to the bed on Lucifer’s side and when they laid down, Sam pulled himself closer to Lucifer and laid his arm around his waist. He’d slept really poorly the past few days, as he kind of often did when he and Dean were in the middle of an intense hunt, so this here and now was the first time in like a week that he could really and fully relax.   
Lucifer was humming again and drew random patterns on Sam’s back with his fingertips and not much later, Sam drifted off to sleep.  



End file.
